


Enter the March

by twitch



Series: kylux cantina prompts [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Inspired by Music, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: Kylo moved him from in front of his stereo to the right. It was an impressive sight, positioned on a very sturdy shelf. It had to be considering how many pieces consisted of the stereo. The radio took up the middle, channels pre-set but with a touch wheel to select any stations not already designated by a press of a button. Adjustments were available for discriminating listeners, gauges and bars indicating balance, bass, treble and such. Kylo had already set them up, putting the vinyl on the turntable.





	Enter the March

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for kylux cantina for the Music theme. Prompt: You must listen to the imperial March on vinyl to be able to fully appreciate it.

“Move right… here.”

Kylo moved him from in front of his stereo to the right. It was an impressive sight, positioned on a very sturdy shelf. It had to be considering how many pieces consisted of the stereo. The radio took up the middle, channels pre-set but with a touch wheel to select any stations not already designated by a press of a button. Adjustments were available for discriminating listeners, gauges and bars indicating balance, bass, treble and such. Kylo had already set them up, putting the vinyl on the turntable. 

Even with the stereo and all its accoutrements most outstanding were the speakers. A subwoofer was positioned just to the left of the one he stood before, the speaker boosted past waist height as it was elevated a few inches from the floor. 

“Wouldn’t it sound better if I could hear from both speakers at the same time?” Hux inquired, not really meaning to challenge his friend but really, his claim was on the ridiculous side.

“You need to feel this first. You won’t get that by standing in the middle.”

He heard the soft crackle before the first notes reached his ears.

Drums.

Strings.

Horns.

The unmistakable beat.

Despite himself Hux pushed his shoulders back, chin lifting higher.

Kylo was quiet, purposely holding his breath, though he felt the heat of a finger poised behind his neck, the threat of a touch lingering in his mind.

He didn’t know whose breath rasped first when Kylo’s rough nail dragged down the nobs of his spine.

He could feel the music pulsing, the bass tingling in the small of his back, hooking through to dig deep into his stomach.

The higher pitch of woodwinds not as peaceful like they should’ve been.

“Well Hux?” Kylo asked, forcing his voice into a familiar deep rumble.

Alright. So maybe the Imperial March did sound better on vinyl.


End file.
